Scars
by SmokeandFeathers
Summary: "- Eu apenas não quero perder você, Daryl."


-Daryl?

Nada melhor do que acordar com a voz dela. Minha cabeça latejava, afinal, aquela mina loura, Andrea,eu acho, quase que meteu uma bala no meu miolo. Olhei-a, cobrindo minhas costas. Não queria que ela visse.

Talvez tivesse asco,sei lá. A maioria das mulheres com quem eu transei, ficavam com medo daquelas marcas medonhas que eu tinha. Ela segurava um prato na mão.

- Trouxe para você. - Ela meio que sorriu, botando o prato no criado mudo, me ajudando a levantar em seguida. Colocou o prato em meu colo, e sentou-se numa poltrona velha próxima a minha cama.

-Você tem mesmo que ficar aqui?- Lhe perguntei, dando uma generosa colherada na sopa. Aposto que foi ela quem fez. Tá perfeito. Ela pareceu acordar de um transe. Suas bochechas coraram violentamente, e ela esfregou as mãos.

- Oh! Me desculpe... Eu... Eu não queria te atrapalhar... Ela levantou-se, indo em direção à porta. Droga. Por que tenho de ser tão insensível? - Carol... Ela me olha, a mão na maçaneta.

-Fique. Ela sorri novamente, e volta a se sentar.

- Obrigado.- Ela diz, quebrando com o horrendo silêncio que se instalou entre nós.

- Pelo o que? - Por ter se importado com a minha garotinha. Sabe, nem mesmo o pai dela dava a mínima . - Ela suspirou, e seus olhos encheram-se d'água. - Oh, Daryl, me perdoe. Eu aqui falando essas atrocidades. Sinto muito.

Ela se levantou, meio nervosa, pegando o prato do meu colo. Saiu rapidamente, fechando a porta. Senti-me mais solitário que o normal. Estranho. Afinal, eu sou a solidão em pessoa.

Passaram-se dois dias desde que ela veio me visitar. E eu já tô ficando maluco. Eu não sei o que diabos ela fez,mas eu simplesmente não consigo parar de pensar nela e na garotinha. Vê -la chorar aquela noite foi terrível e contribuiu para incentivar minha busca. E eu nem me importo de ter me fodido todo. Só o sorriso dela compensou tudo. Cara, tô ficando muito sentimental. Preciso sair desse quarto. A porta se abre. Carol entra. Não me fita direito, indo direto ao armário do banheiro, pegando uma bandagem nova.

-Hershel pediu pra eu trocar seus curativos. Fito-a por alguns instantes. Ela parece triste. Bem, ela já é uma mulher bem triste,mas parecia mais. Aceno que sim com a cabeça, e ela se aproxima.

- Vire-se. - Ela pede, o curativo em mãos. Ela vê minhas marcas. Porra, eu tinha me esquecido delas. Tento me cobrir,mas ela me impede.

- Não,Daryl. Eu quero vê -las.

E então ela faz algo que me confunde. Toca minhas cicatrizes com as pontas de seus dedos pequenos, provocando cócegas. Depois, encosta o rosto nelas, apertando meus braços suavemente. Eu não sei o que fazer. Fico parado ali, as mãos dela apertando meus braços e sua cabeça repousando suavemente em minhas costas. Parece uma cena daqueles filmes românticos que a bêbada da minha mãe assistia, quando não estava com o sangue cheio de álcool.

- Parece com as minhas. - Ela se afasta, pegando novamente o curativo. Passou um pouco de álcool no ferimento e o mesmo ardeu.

- Entendi agora o porque de você ser tão arredio. Ela continua a limpar o ferimento, e eu lhe seguro a mão. Ela me fita, os olhos verdes encantadores. Cara, como ela pode ser tão linda? Certo, ela não tinha a beleza de uma miss,mas ela era perfeita ao meu ver.

- Deixe-me ver as suas. Ela hesita por um instante. E em seguida tira a camiseta. Ela tampa o busto, corando. Rapidamente vira-se de costas, e eu posso ver um emaranhado de cicatrizes. Pequenas, médias, grandes... De todos os tamanhos e formatos. Mas uma me chamou a atenção. Uma das grandes, que parecia recente, tendo , inclusive, uma cor arroxeada. Toco-a e ela se retrai.

- Eu me lembro dessa. - Ela me diz, a cabeça tombando lentamente para o lado, dando-lhe um aspecto sonhador. - Ed queria transar. E eu não queria. Afinal, estava cansada, Sophia me cansava bastante. E também eu tinha nojo dele. Ele tinha um canivete. Isso bastou. E então, ela se vira pra mim.

- Você deve me achar repulsiva,não? Olho-a atentamente. O rosto, coberto de pequenas sardas, que corriam-lhe até o busto. A boca, pequena, mas apetitosa, que lhe dava uma aparência seios, pequenos, porém firmes, denunciavam o quão excita ela estava, devido ao bico rígido exaltado pelo sutiã. Pareceu perceber isso, pois colocou os braços protetoramente na frente deles.

- Não. Eu não acho. Porque... Porque você é igual a mim.

Ela me fita, sorri e veste a camiseta. Termina de me enfaixar, e vai saindo do quarto. Eu me deito na cama, de costas pra ela. E então, ela beija minha testa.

- Você é um homem muito bom, Daryl.

E sai. Fico atônito por uns instantes, e então caio no sono.

Finalmente me deram " alta". Peguei minhas coisas. Tudo voltou a ser como a ser o estranho solitário de sempre. Somente ela vinha me ver. E somente ela defendia que eu também tinha direito de ter minha voz ativa nas decisões do grupo. Como se eu desse a mínima. E então encontramos Sophia. Ela era um Walker agora. Carol desabou-se em lágrimas, tentando correr para perto da menina. Eu a impedi. Rick executou a menina,com uma bala na cabeça. Pobre Carol.

- Daryl? Levantei a cabeça, deixando de lado o pequeno esquilo que eu estripava. Limpei minhas mãos num pano velho que achei por ali.

- O que foi?

- Porque você não se junta a nós?

- Não. Tô cansado de todos esses problemas de vocês. Sophia não era meu problema! Tudo o que você tinha que fazer era ficar com os olhos nela! Nem pra isso você prestou!

Ela me olha seriamente, mas eu posso perceber que as lágrimas irão cair rapidamente.

- Eu apenas não quero perder você, Daryl.

Vira -se para ir embora, mas eu a impeço, segurando-lhe o braço.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Porque eu te amo.

E então, ela me abraça. Aquele cheiro gostoso que só as mulheres têm, assalta-me o nariz. Sorrio, discretamente, abraçando-a também. Quem diria... Um Dixon tão macho como eu baixando a guarda tão facilmente? Era ela. Ela me deixava fazia parecer um idiota. E eu me sentia amado. Como nunca fora na vida. Carol levanta a cabeça e seus lábios tocam o meus. Minhas mãos, que eu pensara que foram projetadas para estripar e enforcar, moldam-se perfeitamente à cintura dela. Os braços dela envolvem meu pescoço, e eu aperto-lhe a cintura. Cara,tinha esquecido como isso é bom. Afasto-me dela. Ela me olha confuso.

- Se continuarmos assim, provavelmente um Walker irá nos comer.- Aponto para minha tenda e agora é a vez dela sorrir -Me espere lá. Ela obedece. Anda em direção a minha barraca e entra nela. Porra... Essa mulher vai me matar um dia!

-Ei, Daryl... Cê viu a Carol? Shane me pergunta, as mãos na fivela do cinto. Babaca. Que diabos ele quer com a Carol?

- Não, não vi não. O que que pega?

- É que eu tinha combinado de conversar com ela, sobre Sophia , o funeral, e...

- Não a vi. Vai procurar lá meio dos teus amiguinhos. Talvez ela esteja por lá. Ele se dá por vencido, levantando as mãos para o alto.

- Tá certo,parceiro. Só tinha te feito uma pergunta.

E sai. "Babaca" Eu penso, mostrando-lhe o dedo do meio. Vou em direção à barraca. Carol está lá, deitada,olhando sonhadoramente pro teto.

-Você demorou. - Ela sorri,levantando-se.

- Shane. - Fiz um barulho com a boca e ela riu.

- Verdade... Ele tava me procurando.

-Mas você não vai. Você tá comigo agora. - Eu digo, agarrando-lhe a cintura e jogando-a no colchão.

-Sim, sim Sr. Dixon! Eu não pretendo ir a lugar nenhum.

Ela me fita. Eu puxo -lhe a camiseta, suavemente, expondo os pequeninos, mas firmes seios que ela têm. Cara, ela tava sem sutiã. Toquei-os, e ela arfou. Cacete... Puxei-lhe a calça, ela me ajudando, desabotoando-as. A visão de Carol somente de calcinha me deixa tão excitado como eu jamais pensei que fosse ficar um dia. Puxo-a para perto, e ela enlaça suas pernas na minha cintura. Ela me beija, os dedos entrelaçando-se em meus cabelos. Eu simplesmente não consigo aguentar. Tenho que tê-la agora. Deito-a novamente no colchão, e em seguida tento desesperadamente desabotoar minhas calças. Ela ri, ajudando-me. Afasto-lhe as pernas, o olhar sonhador dela me fitando.

- Cê tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

- Mas do que qualquer outra que eu já tive na vida.

Eu sorrio. Puta merda. É. A primeira vez que eu sorrio sinceramente. E isso é bom pra cacete. Beijo-a novamente e a penetro. Ela arqueia as costas, os olhos fechados e a boca aberta, soltando gemidos baixos. Começo bem devagar, as unhas dela arranhando minhas costas nuas. Eu mordo-lhe o pescoço, provocando-lhe mais gemidos. E finalmente encontramos um ritmo. Até chegar o ápice. Caí exausto, puxando Carol para perto de mim.

- Puta merda... Eu falei que você ia me matar um dia.

Ela ri, pegando minha mão e entrelaçando-a com a dela.

- Eu te amo, Daryl Dixon.

Como nunca amei ninguém antes. E adormeceu. Fiquei ali, parado, matutando. Eu também te amo, Carol Peletier. Da minha maneira estranha ,mas te amo. Sorri com o pensamento e adormeci. De agora em diante,nunca mais estarei sozinho. Eu tenho ela. E isso basta.

Fim


End file.
